


A Treat At The Beach

by l4ugh1ngS0ngs (GYPAFY)



Series: Adventures On Earth [3]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Beaches, Fluff, Ice Cream, IceCream, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: caricinogeneticist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GYPAFY/pseuds/l4ugh1ngS0ngs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>do a johnkat involving icecream and RAGE but can end however you see best<3<br/>-Anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Treat At The Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon/gifts).



> (BTW: On John's icecream cone THE FLAVORS ARE NOT SWIRLED TOGETHER they're supposed to look like this http://likeabden.tumblr.com/post/60253200610/have-some-icecream except one side is not dipped in chocolate)

"It's too hot here!" Karkat complained. He couldn't understand why humans would possibly want to lay in the sun and risk their lives in the ocean for four hours straight. He couldn't understand why they would do it _at all_. As much as he could appreciate the sight of John glistening with droplets of water, he was ready to leave.

 

"Ok Karkat! I guess we have been here for awhile. Let me just pack up." John replied, standing up from his chair. With only a few grumbles, they were able to dust the sand off of the chairs and umbrella. As they walked up the beach, they got a couple of strange looks. A troll and human boy were rarely seen together, even on the new planet. Karkat flipped them off.

 

They moved into the parking lot, passing only a few cars before John stopped dead in his tracks. This caused Karkat to slam right into him, almost knocking the boys in front of a passing SUV.

 

"Watch where you're going you insolent fu-"

 

"Karkat! We have to get icecream!" 

 

Karkat raised one of his eyebrows.

 

"What the fuck is icecream?" Karkat asked, wondering what could be so important that it almost landed them in front of a moving car. But Karkat was already being dragged by the wrist towards a large truck at the edge of the beach. He shook his hand free, but continued to follow John as he babbled.

 

"It's absolutely delicious! It's creamy, and sweet, and it comes in all different flavors! I just know you'll love it."

 

They reached the colorful truck and John had a large dopey smile on his face. Karkat, on the other hand, was in a bad mood from the hot sun beating down on him. 

 

"What can I get you?" A southern accent came from the truck, and seconds later a woman's head popped out of the small window in the front. Her accent was about as corny as her smile. Karkat scoffed. 

 

John shot him a look, but was distracted by the various icecream shapes representing what they could buy. He took a moment to let his eyes flicker over every item, analyzing the best choice for both himself and Karkat.

 

"I'll have a vanilla-chocolate double cone, with chocolate dip only on the chocolate side, and he'll have-

 

"Fuck no, I'll probably hate whatever you get me. I want this." A small bang could be heard as Karkat tapped the green slushy icon on the side of the truck. John didn't know if he would like the watermelon ice drink, but if Karkat wanted it, he could have it. Karkat just thought it looked like grub sauce.

 

The woman disappeared into her truck, and the whirring and beeping of machines could be heard from outside. She soon reappeared with a double cone, chocolate dip dripping off of one side. The other side was pure white, swirled up, mirroring the chocolate part. 

 

She went back into the window, returning with a plastic cup filled with the slushy. Karkat reached his hand out to grab the drink.

 

A shocked expression took over the woman's face as the cup tumbled out of her hand, spilling the freezing green fluid all over Karkat. 

 

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed. "Can I get you some paper towels?"

 

Karkat was quiet for a moment, hand still reaching towards the truck. He jerked it back to his side before yelling:

 

"…Can you get me a towel? OF COURSE YOU CAN GET ME A PAPER TOWEL YOU WORTHLESS REPULSIVE DUMBFUCK! BUT IS THAT GOING TO GET ME HOME WARM? NO, IT WONT YOU IMBECILIC DUMBSHIT. GIVING ME YOUR PETTY FORMS OF ABSORBENT PAPER WILL ONLY MAKE MY SHIRT SLIGHTLY LESS DAMP, BUT I WILL STILL BE COLD, AND I WILL STILL BE WET AND I WILL STILL BE STICKY. HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I SPILLED THIS ON YOU, YOU BRAINDEAD WASTE OF SPACE? YOU WOULD FUCKING HATE IT, BECAUSE YOU WOULD HAVE TO STAY HERE, CRAMPED IN YOUR PILE OF SHIT TRUCK, HAVING TO HAND OUT YOUR FATTENING HUMAN DELICACIES TO BEINGS THAT YOU SECRETLY WANT TO CULL WITH A FORK."

 

A moment passed, only the heaviness of Karkat's breathing breaking the silence in the parking lot. Even vehicles backing out had paused to watch the scene go down, and John could feel many pairs of eyes watching them.

 

"I-I'm sorry," the woman stuttered out before retreating to the back of the truck. 

 

"…Karkat?" John asked, looking at the troll. Karkat was looking down at his feet. He didn't like the attention.

 

"Karkat are you okay?" John asked again, leading him behind the truck so they could avoid the stares of the strangers watching them.

 

Karkat didn't answer for a minute, but brought his gaze up to meet John's. He sighed.

 

"I don't know. I just…I don't know. I thought this would be more enjoyable. Being outside, spending more time with you, learning about the strange customs of your race. I just thought it would be nice to have a little fun with you, but the sun was too hot, and it was worrying watching you in the waves… and now this and…whatever." 

 

John let out a small chuckle. "You were worried about me?"

 

Karkat nodded.

 

John giggled again. "We can still make it a good day," he said, smiling as he looked down at his occupied hand.

 

The chocolate side of his cone had been bitten multiple times, and was only a puddle at the bottom of the cone. On the other side, the vanilla was in almost perfect condition. The only swirl out of place being a small drip, running down the side of the cone and partially onto John's hand.

 

"You want the rest of my icecream?" John suggested, smile on his face. Karkat hesitated, not wanting to take away the treat John had been so excited about, even in his sticky condition. 

 

John laughed at Karkat's expression. "I don't even really like vanilla." 

 

Karkat took the cone, holding it up to his face, and turning it around before taking a small lick. 

 

The dramatic change on Karkat's face amused John more than it should have, and his laughter could be heard from in front of the truck that isolated them.

 

Karkat gave him an unmeaningful slap on the shoulder before letting a small smile cross his own face. He devoured the icecream before they even got to the car, throwing the napkin into the glove compartment as they both settled into their seats.

 

"Hey Karkat."

 

"What?" Karkat asked, nonchalantly licking his fingers before looking back up and the dark haired boy.

 

"You've got a little something on your lip."

 

A sly smile took over John face as he swiftly leaned in and kissed Karkat on the lips. 

 

Karkat was surprised at first, but smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the other boy as their lips moved together in perfect unison. 

 

John ran a hand through Karkat's hair, and ran his tongue along his bottom lip, careful not to make contact with his sharp teeth. Karkat slipped his tongue into John's mouth, leaning over the human boy and dominating the kiss for a minute before pulling away.

 

"Well, I may want to try a few more of your human sweets if _that's_ the response I can get."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you anon for giving me a prompt! You can give me a prompt for ANY Homestuck pairing :O through tumblr (I'm caricinogeneticist.tumblr.com) or right here in the comments! Thanks for reading! -LS


End file.
